


Buried Memories

by Ariyzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, CEO Oikawa, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Oikawa in a suit, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Several Flashbacks, Stripper Reader, Sub and Dom Oikawa, Switch Oikawa, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Argument, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyzu/pseuds/Ariyzu
Summary: Years after your breakup with Oikawa and all it took was seeing his face in the news and your memories of him came flooding to the forefront of your mind.Performing as a stripper had helped you heal and gave you the confidence you desperately needed after your breakup, but being faced with him again threatened to unleash the emotions and heartbreak you had kept bottled up for years.Now you have to decide, will you run or will you stay?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Buried Memories

It was another rainy day. Ominous dark grey clouds covered the sky, torrents of rain falling, droplets coming down fast and hard. You didn’t want to leave your bed, the sheets and blankets, too inviting and cozy, covering your form. Finally, you couldn’t put it off any longer, rising from your bed to start your day.

Your phone buzzed with a notification. Twitter. _‘Playboy CEO Strikes Again!_ ’ Regret overshadowing your emotions as you opened the article, for staring back at you was the face of the only man you wished you could forget. Tooru Oikawa. The man was infamous, his reputation as the most eligible bachelor only marred by his frequent conquests of women as headline after headline suggested. Being the only child of his parents made him the heir of his family’s multimillion-dollar corporation and two years ago when his parents passed away in a fatal car wreck, he inherited the company. But that wasn’t how you knew of him, your memories of him came from long ago. From what felt like another lifetime if you were being frank.

_“The name’s Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. Nice to finally meet you, little cutie.” His eyes playful as he appraised your body. Coffee stained your shirt, partly his fault, he admitted to himself. Not paying attention when he rounded the corner caused him to run into you, your coffee a casualty. Splashing onto you, the hot liquid soaking your clothes. “I’ve seen you around campus, but I never had the opportunity to introduce myself.”_

_“I would say the pleasure is mine, but I don’t like to lie. Damn, that coffee was hot.” Glaring at him, you noticed his eyes were a bit too focused on the wet spot on your chest. Your lacy, purple bra showing slightly through the wet fabric of your white shirt. “My eyes are up here asshole, thanks.”_

_Shoving past him, you rolled your eyes. ‘What an ass.’ You thought to yourself. As if your morning couldn’t get any worse. Your alarm clock breaking and failing to go off, spilling water on the paper you were supposed to hand in today, rushing to the library to print another, you were almost late for class, and now this. Today really wasn’t your day. ‘Maybe I’ll watch a movie and pick up some takeout tonight to make myself feel better!’ You cheered yourself up a little at the thought._

_“Hey, wait-” Oikawa’s voice catching your attention as he followed you. “How can I make it up to you? Please? I know I was being an ass. Sorry, I shouldn’t have looked, and I honestly didn’t mean to. You’re just very stunning. I promise to be on my best behaviour from now on! Maybe I can take you to coffee? I definitely owe you one. Let me make it up to you.” He pouted at you, his puppy dog eyes breaking through your defenses._

_“…Fine. But seriously, one more pervy look and I’m gone. Don’t make me waste my time, I had a shitty enough day already.” You huffed as you looked away from him. His scent extremely appealing making it even harder to make eye contact with him, he was flustering you without even trying._

_Popping into your line of sight, he smiled, a disarming grin that dazzled you more than you would admit. “Tell me more about it, maybe it’ll make you feel better if you share what’s bothering you. I’ve been told I’m a great listener, a better talker, but still a great listener nonetheless!” Grabbing your hand, he led you away. “I know a place we can go. Their coffee is the best I’ve ever had! Trust me, you’ll love it.” Smiling again at you, Tooru pulled you along–_

Shaking your head to forget about that memory of meeting Oikawa for the first time, you didn’t have time to dally on the past with your shift at work approaching. When you were finished getting ready, you collected your things and left your apartment. Your particular job had accosted you of a normal sleep schedule, so the sun was already setting as you entered your favourite coffee shop for your daily caffeine fix and to grab a bite to eat.

You had forgotten, this was the coffee shop Oikawa had introduced to you when the two of you first met. You had worked so hard to block out any memories of him that you only now remembered thanks to the memory from earlier. ‘Guess some things never change. I wonder why I didn’t stop coming here after we broke up?’ The little voice in the back of your head answered for you. ‘Maybe you were always hoping to run into him again.’ Nope, you rejected that thought. You were not gonna go there, your damaged heart couldn’t take rehashing these feelings all over again.

You were a wreck after the breakup, becoming a shell of your former self. You barely ate, barely slept, and you were on the verge of flunking out of all of your classes. Seeing the state you were in, your close friends Kiyoko and Hitoka helped you get over the worst of it. Staying by your side the whole time, they took care of you when you weren’t able to take care of yourself.

Oikawa was by no means your first boyfriend, but once he entered your life, he became the sun in your universe. The comparison to the sun fit Tooru perfectly. He was the light of your life, your world revolved around him. When you no longer had him by your side, you were left in eternal darkness. Your universe became pitch black, for the longest time you were lost in the sea of emptiness with all the light in your life missing. Your heart never truly healing after your breakup. The scars left behind kept your heart irrevocably damaged beyond repair. The thought of loving anyone that wasn’t Oikawa was impossible. As much as you tried to move on, the task truly proved to be hopeless for you. No matter how many blind dates you went on, dating apps you used, hook ups you had, none of it made you feel even the tiniest bit close to the way Tooru had made you feel.

Eventually, you just gave up, no longer interested in the world of romance or finding anyone to fill the hole left by Oikawa. Your outlook on life slowly, but surely, improved. Giving up on romance made you shift priorities, finally giving you the chance to focus on bettering yourself and enjoying what life had to offer. Your worries about what other people thought of you soon fell away too, only what you thought of yourself mattered.

A few months later, Kiyoko introduced you to her boyfriend, Ryunosuke Tanaka. Tanaka had graduated with a degree in business management a few years before the rest of you and had opened a strip club as his first business venture. His club quickly rose to fame as the best strip club in the city. Kiyoko invited you and Hitoka to the club to watch the performances, watching the dancers in awe, you were enthralled. Something about stripping and performing called to you in that moment. You could imagine the feeling of power with everyone’s eyes locked on you and hanging onto your every move, eager to see what you’ll do next. The thought filling you with a surprising amount of pleasure. You had never seriously considered working a job like this before. Maybe it was your new outlook on life, or your damaged heart needing to feel wanted, or maybe something else entirely, but you knew in your heart this was something you wanted to pursue.

Tanaka had seen something in you, to this day you still weren’t sure what, and decided to hire you immediately. With his encouragement and guidance as well as that of your friends, you trained to become a performer under the tutelage of the other dancers. The rest was history.

It seemed like seeing that article this morning had unlocked something inside of you that you had kept suppressed for so long. This wasn’t the first time you heard about him since your breakup. Every time you accidentally saw his face or his name in the news or on social media, it always brought up old feelings that you couldn’t fully let go of no matter hard you tried. But it felt like today was particularly difficult to keep the memories at bay. ‘Maybe it’s a sign.’ A voice in your head suggested. ‘Yeah, a sign that you need to move on.’ Two voices in your head battled one another in your mind’s attempt to explain this sudden fixation you were experiencing. ‘Enough. No more Oikawa thoughts.’ You told yourself.

You left the coffee shop, your usual coffee order and a panini sandwich in hand. You couldn’t wait to dig in, but you decided to hold off on eating until you got to work. Getting back into your car, you took a sip of your coffee, letting the warmth seep into your body. Starting the car, you continued your journey to work. Driving by an arcade, you couldn’t help but fail at your attempt to stop thinking of Oikawa. The arcade reminding of your first real date with him.

_“That’s another win for me, little cutie. Better luck next time. Oh, don’t pout so much, I’ll share my tickets with you.” Oikawa had won the last three games, making the competitive streak in you rise to the surface._

_Spotting the basketball game, you grew excited. It was one of your favourites, you liked to think you were decent at it so you hoped this would be one game you could beat him in. “Tooru, how about that one?” You asked, tugging at his sleeve while pointing at the game, eyes wide with excitement. You didn’t realize how cute you looked in that moment, but Oikawa did, his face blushing slightly as he agreed, letting you pull him towards the machine._

_Your victorious shout rang out from you as you jumped and down after the game was over. It was a close match, but you edged him out in the end, winning by a few points. “Congrats, y/n. You’re really good at this game. Thanks for suggesting it, I had a lot of fun, even though I lost.” Tooru laughed. “Why don’t we grab something to eat? It’s not fancy, but the chicken tenders and fries here look really good. Wanna get those?”_

_“Sure, I love chicken tenders. They’re actually one of my favourite foods, but you didn’t hear that from me. Can’t have everyone knowing they’re my weakness. But I guess it’s okay if you know, I’ll let you be an exception.” You joked to Oikawa as the two of you walked to the eating area. Silently grabbing your hand, he laced his fingers with yours, giving your hand a squeeze as he looked over and smiled at you._

~ ~ ~

Finally arriving at work, you parked in the lot behind the building. Going through the back entry as usual, you walked into the staff area of the strip club. You put your stuff in your locker, before making your way over to your styling station, sitting down on your chair as you contemplating what you were going to wear tonight. Settling on a new white number you had yet to break out, you also decided to go with curls as your hairstyle for tonight’s performance, knowing it would look best with the outfit you planned to wear. You curled your hair with your curling iron, before brushing your hair out in front of your styling station, staring at your reflection in the mirror.

_“I love it when you curl your hair. It looks so pretty, baby.”_ _Tooru kept playing with your hair, twirling pieces around his finger, combing through your hair with his fingers, and stroking your head with his hand. The motions made you feel drowsy and relaxed. The two of you were lying in bed, Tooru resting on his back with you lying on his chest, pressed up against him, facing him. You played with the fingers on his other, free hand. Comparing hand sizes, you noted that his was a lot bigger than yours._

_Today was a lazy day in of the both of you, neither of you had class or work so you had the whole day off to relax together, a rarity amongst your busy schedules. You had planned to stay in and enjoy the day together. Ordering pizza for dinner and watching movies later were on the agenda._

_Flipping his palm over to face upwards, you began to trace the letters of words into his hand with your fingers. ‘I love you’, ‘Y/N Oikawa’, ‘Mrs. Y/N Oikawa’, ‘Y/N + Tooru, forever’. All the words you wanted you tell him and hoped to become real someday._

_“Baby, how are you so cute? I swear my nickname for you is so accurate, I must be psychic or something to give you such a fitting name the first day we met. I could tell that you’d be a little cutie from the moment I laid eyes on you. Don’t look so confused, I can tell what you were writing on my palm, little cutie.” He teased you, his eyes sparkling with mischief._

_You blushed, a pink flush covering your features as moved to hide your face in his chest. Embarrassed that he caught you, you couldn’t look him in the eyes. Too shy from the unintentional declaration._

_“Don’t hide from me.” Oikawa whined. Peeking up at him you were met with his grin, his cheeks were slightly pink too. “I love you too, baby, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just wait, I’m gonna marry the shit out of you one day. When I graduate, I’ll get a good job at a company, not my family’s company, but one that I actually earned my way into. Then I’ll save up and buy you the nicest ring. I know how hard you work, and it makes me want to spoil you. I mean it, I’m gonna work so hard and get a good job so I can take care of you. And I don’t mean that in the way that you have to stay at home or anything if you want to work, I just mean that I want to do everything I possibly can to make you happy.”_

_His words touched your heart, you knew it wasn’t like him to be so serious, so it really meant a lot to hear these words from him. “I love you so much, Tooru. You have no idea.” Staring into his eyes, you felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Kissing him sweetly, but passionately, on the lips, you conveyed your love for him._

_Oikawa suddenly pulled away, startling you. “Don’t think this was my official proposal though! When I propose for real, it’ll be epic, you can count on that. I’ll make it super romantic and memorable.” He nodded to himself as if to assure himself of it._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, you were glad that there was nothing actually wrong when he pulled away like that. “Dummy, you scared me. Don’t pull away from me like that next time.” You grumbled. “Plus you already know I don’t really care about stuff like that. You could propose to me in any way and I’d be happy regardless. It’s you that I want, not some fancy proposal. Now give me more kisses, I’m not done with you.”_

_“Oh is that so? Don’t worry, we’re not leaving this bed for a while.” Looking you up and down suggestively, he gave you a smirk. “A very long while.” He rolled you over, laying you back on the bed, hovering over your body. “Now...where were we?” Leaning in closely, he claimed your lips once more, the two of you losing yourselves to the pleasure._

You set down your hairbrush, clearing your throat as you tried to get into the right headspace in preparation for your performance. You changed into your outfit and did some final touches on your hair and makeup, before sparing one last glance at the mirror. Your hair fell down in loose ringlets, glossy and smooth. Your outfit teasingly showed off your body, you wore a babydoll dress that was held together only by a single set of strings that you tied into a bow, the dress made out of a sheer, gauzy white fabric that teetered the edge between opaque and translucent, giving slight hints to what you were wearing underneath. The white bra and panty set was cut from a cloth of shimmery, iridescent white fabric, where in some angles the shimmers looked lilac while in others it reflected as turquoise. Straps crisscrossed over your stomach and hips, they extended from your top and hooked into your bottoms to keep them in place. Sultry makeup enhanced your features, your smokey eyeshadow look making your eyes pop. To complete your outfit, you donned a pair of strappy white heels, the straps wrapping around your ankles and lower calves. 

With your final mirror check complete, you closed your eyes, breathing in deeply as you centered yourself and transitioned into your performer persona. Reopening your eyes, you sharpened your gaze and pulled your shoulders back, it was showtime.

You were the main act on the night, meaning that after a few opening performances, the stage would be yours. Knowing you wouldn’t need to be on until a little later in the night let you take your time as you got ready, but finally, it was time for your performance. Walking down the hall, the thumping of the music got louder before quieting down as they announced your name as the next act. You were one of the crowd’s favourites so you could hear the roars of the crowd already as they called out your name and cheered for you. Walking up to the curtain, you pushed it aside and advanced onto the stage. The room was dark and quiet as you got into position, the crowd collectively holding their breath as they waited for your performance to begin.

Without further ado, the stage lit up again, the lights haloing your body as the music began to play. Losing yourself in the music, you put on a show for the crowd. Teasingly, you ran your hand up and down the poll as you circled it. Wrapping yourself around the pole, the crowd went wild, as you spun around, every movement precise and intentional. Flipping and twisting as you danced, leaving your audience in awe with every move you made. Stepping away from the pole, you sauntered towards the other side of the stage, hips swinging with every step. You slowly pulled the string that held your white babydoll dress together. The sheer fabric fell away to reveal the matching white bra and panties you wore underneath. Sinking down onto a chair, you began the next part of your act. Spreading your thighs, you grabbed the center of the chair, playing coy as you covered your center. Savoring the slow movements of your body, the crowd watched as you carried on dancing on and around the chair.

Finally you were able to look into the audience, this part of your routine was not as technical, so it granted you some time to gaze around the room. At first, your eyes couldn’t focus on anything, but as your vision cleared, you gazed upon the last thing you expected to see. The face of your dreams and nightmares stared back at you from within the masses of people. Unable to tear your eyes away, Oikawa looked exactly the same as you remembered him. You thought your eyes were playing tricks on you, blinking hard in an effort to snap out of what you thought was a hallucination. Your heart was hammering in your chest, and your palms began to sweat as your composure started to shatter and the panic began to set in. His mouth was slightly agape and his suit askew as if he just roughly loosened his tie, you tried to read his face, but you couldn’t guess what he was thinking for the life of you. Your mind was spinning as you tried to make sense of the situation. You took in a big gulp of air and tried to play off the sudden pause in your performance. Acting as if it was all a part of the performance you continued on, hoping for the first time that the end of your performance would come as quickly as possible.

You finished your routine on autopilot, the constant practice and years of experience thankfully helped you still put on a good show. You avoided looking in his direction for the rest of your act, knowing that looking at him again would cause you to break your concentration and ultimately spoil your performance. Your mind was empty of thoughts, but your heart full of emotions, the mix left you feeling dizzy and unstable. This was the first time you had seen him in person since that night, the night that starred in your nightmares ever since. The night you ended things with Oikawa after he betrayed you in the worst way. This unexpected upheaval of your emotions from his sudden appearance brought up the memory of the worst night of your life.

_When Tooru told you he wanted to hang out with his friends tonight, you had thought nothing of it. The two of you had spent nights apart before, each hanging out with your respective friend groups, which was why you decided to call up your friends too. You didn’t feel like spending the night alone, your shared apartment feeling a bit too quiet that evening so when your friends suggested hitting up your favourite bar, you agreed to go._

_Your fun night out came to a screeching halt as you spied your boyfriend across the bar with a drunk girl pressed up against him. Everything froze. You couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even blink in that moment. Your eyes glued to the betrayal occurring in front of you, unable to move a muscle as you continued to watch the two of them together, their closeness making you feel physically ill._

_Your frozen state finally broke when Oikawa’s eyes accidentally met yours. You could see his eyes widen in shock, he began to say something, even though you were too far away to hear it. You suddenly couldn’t stand the sight of him anymore, the air inside the bar abruptly stifling and suffocating you. You needed to get out._

_Rushing towards the exit, you grabbed your coat and bag on the way. You tore out of the bar, hoping to get a cab as fast as possible to escape back to your apartment where you could grab a few necessities before going to Kiyoko’s apartment with the spare key she had given you. You wanted to hide from the world and process what your eyes had just seen. Unfortunately, you never got the chance. Oikawa grabbed your arm from behind, spinning you face him._

_You couldn’t hold in your emotions any longer, the anger temporarily outshone the agony in your heart. Seeing red, you couldn’t control the words leaving your mouth. “Who the fuck was that, Tooru? I can’t fucking believe you right now. Everyone told me not to get involved with you, I should’ve listened to them and I should’ve known you’d do something like this. Once a player, always a player, right?”_

_“Look, it’s not what it looks like, okay? She’s no one. I-, uh, I barely know her.” Oikawa was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to explain this to you._

_“And you expect me to believe that story? If she’s no one, why did you help her put her coat on? Why did the two of you kiss? Fucking why, Tooru, why?” Tears streaming down your face as you screamed him. You couldn’t believe a word that left his mouth, your trust was completely shattered._

_“Are you even listening to yourself right now? Stop being fucking crazy. I said it’s not what it looks like.” The two of you stood in the rain, clothes soaking wet and hair plastered to your faces. The screaming match between the two of you concealed from anyone else with the music from the bar behind you playing loud enough to drown out your voices to anyone that wasn’t next to you._

_“Let me guess the two of you were planning to head back to her place for the night, weren’t you?” You sneered at him._

_“What?! No! That’s not what was happening.” You laughed humorlessly at his denial. “Why should I explain when I know you’re not gonna believe me?” Crossing your arms you waited, staring at him. He rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. “Okay. Fine! I was_ _forced to go on a blind date with her. She was already tipsy when I picked her up so when she told me her friends were at this bar and asked me to bring her here, I literally just planned to drop her off. I just wanted to make sure she found her friends safely. They begged me to stay for a few drinks, so I gave in and joined them. She got really drunk, so I was gonna help her flag a cab down so she could go home. I was literally just being nice to her and she took it the wrong way. She kissed me but I didn’t kiss her back, you misread the situation entirely! Well, there’s your explanation, are you happy now?”_

_“Am I happy?” You scoffed. You couldn’t believe he had just said that to you. “Seriously, Tooru? Fuck you. Is this a fucking joke to you?”_

_“Look you’re overreacting, I have my reasons for going on that date, but I can’t tell you, okay? But I’m not cheating on you! She means nothing to me. You’re always fucking suspecting me of shit I didn’t even do. So fucking clingy too, I can never catch my breath when you’re around, your constant need for attention fucking suffocates me. Stop being so insecure, jeez.” Oikawa projected his own insecurities onto you before he could stop himself. He always thought you were too good for him, and worried that you’d leave him when you also realized that. He didn’t want to let you go but knowing he didn’t deserve you had him lashing out at the wrong person, misdirecting his anger at you. He never should have agreed to the date, never should have accepted their invitation for drinks, never should have hid this from you. He wasn’t sure why he had committed all these mistakes, but he knew he was in the wrong, however, his cursed pride kept him from admitting it._

_“Clingy? Insecure? Wow, Tooru, tell me how you really feel, don’t hold back now on my account.” The pain from his hurled insults brought your agony to new heights, you didn’t think you could feel any worse after seeing him in the bar, but apparently you were wrong. “And you can’t tell me why you went on a date with someone that wasn’t your girlfriend, huh? Well, let me make this easy for you. We’re over. I never want to see you again. I fucking hate you!” You couldn’t bring yourself to forgive him, it was all just too much for you, and you felt like you’d never able to trust him again. The fact that he still refused to tell you why he agreed to go on the date was the final straw for you. You had enough of the lies._

_You rushed into a nearby taxi, Oikawa frozen by your final words to him, he couldn’t shake out of it in time to stop you. You rode in the car, telling yourself not to look back, but failing as you spied a glance at him in the rearview mirror, his soaking wet form still frozen in the middle of the street, the sight breaking your heart further. The tears didn’t stop the whole way back, even after you arrived at Kiyoko’s apartment. You didn’t make a noise, but the tears continued to fall. You sat on the floor of the shower as the water poured over you, mixing with your tears when the sobs finally broke free, the pain too strong to keep them in any longer._

You hurried to get behind the curtain again and to the back room, needing to somehow calm down from the mix of emotions you were feeling. Locking yourself inside the bathroom, you tried to compose yourself, but it seemed to be futile as your hands kept shaking and your chest continued to hurt. ‘Why can’t I just forget him? How long do I have to keep suffering?’ You asked yourself, the pain you were feeling still as fresh as the day you ended things with Oikawa. You really thought you were strong enough and that you had made peace with your breakup to the point that he couldn’t hurt you anymore, but no, one look at his face when he was actually in front of you and your damaged heart crumbled into pieces again.

Usually after performances, if you were done for the night, you would take a seat at one of the VIP booths that the other staff and dancers would hang out in, but tonight you weren’t in the mood. The thought that Oikawa might still be out there kept you hidden away, you didn’t know if he even recognized you or if he would care enough to actually approach you, but you didn’t want to take the risk.

You don’t know how much time had passed, you were completely lost in your thoughts as you sat in the back room, but the next time you checked the clock you saw it was closing time. The other staff would be entering the room soon, so you collected your things and left to go home, you’d explain why you left early the next time you saw everyone.

Leaving the club through the back door, you strode across the parking lot towards your car when you spotted Oikawa stepping out of his car. You stopped dead in your tracks at the shock of seeing him again, he quickly walked towards you before you could run away from him again. Torn between staying and fleeing, you took a few more steps towards your car so you could make a quick getaway if needed.

“Y/n, wait, please. Hold on, can we talk for a minute?” He beseeched you, his eyes pleading for you to say yes while his voice dripped with desperation.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Tooru…” You were apprehensive, you couldn’t think of a good ending to this conversation. In your mind, the chance of forgiveness and reconciliation were too low to even consider to even consider them as possibilities. You didn’t know what his intentions were, but you feared that a conversation with Oikawa would only hurt you further.

“I’m begging you, please, hear me out. I never properly explained to you or fought for you because I thought I didn’t have the right to even speak to you, you have always been too good for me, and then eventually too much time had passed that I thought maybe it was best if I just left you alone to move on and forget about me. But seeing you again tonight has flipped a switch in me, I need to get this off my chest. You deserve to hear the truth. I’m not asking you to forgive me, I know I don’t deserve that, and if you never want to see me again after this, I’ll respect your wishes, I swear.” As he talked, he kept walking until he stood in front of you, at this distance, you see him clearly. He was just as handsome as he always had been, if not even more so. He filled out his suit nicely, the dark grey fabric of his suit complimenting his skin, and his hair styled in his unruly, perfectly tousled signature look. Oikawa looked like the textbook definition of young, handsome CEO.

“I don’t really care what you have to say, but fine, I’m feeling generous tonight, I’ll hear what you want to tell me and then I’m leaving. Don’t try and stop me again.” That was a lie. You did care what he had to say, but your pride stopped you from admitting that to him. You didn’t want to seem like you were still hung up on him, or like you were desperate to hear what he had to say, or that you’d do anything just to hear his voice for five more minutes. Even if it was all true, he didn’t need to know that.

You had never stopped wondering what his reasons were for going on that date. Was he that unhappy in the relationship? Did he stop loving you? Did he get bored of you? All these questions and more had haunted you for the past several years. You didn’t know where you went wrong or if you did anything to make him want to see anyone else. Was it you or him? Whose fault was it that your relationship ended? You wanted to blame Oikawa, and only him, but your doubts and insecurities always reared their heads in, making you feel like you were at fault too.

“Do you remember how you asked me why I went on that date, and I told you I couldn’t tell you?” He wasted no time, diving straight into the deep end and getting right to the point.

“...Yes, I remember.” Honestly, there was no way to forget any part of that night, it was ingrained in you so deep, the more you tried to forget it, the more embedded into your memory it became.

“I never even imagined betraying you like that, I loved you so much, you were my whole world and all I wanted to do was protect you. I was young and stupid. I thought I could take on the world and follow my dreams without regard to anything or anyone else.” Oikawa stressed to you, hoping you would believe him.

“The blind date was set up by my parents and they forced me to go on it by threatening you. They never approved of our relationship and I guess they made it their mission to get us to break up. They told me they would come after you and find ways to damage your career and all this other crazy bullshit. They threatened to blacklist the both of us from all the major companies, so it would’ve been impossible to find a job after graduation.” You remembered how much his parents had disliked you, so you weren’t surprised that they had schemed to break the two of you up.

“At the time, I didn’t want to worry you, you were already so stressed out with graduation approaching, so I kept it from you. I thought that if you found out your career was at risk, you would panic, so I tried to save you from that. My family had too much power and influence, and it scared me into listening to them. I thought I was protecting you, but I should have just been honest from the start. Whether you wanted to break up or stay together and stick it out side by side, I should have let you have the choice. Instead, I broke your trust and I’ll never forgive myself for how foolish I was.” You could see his reasoning behind his actions, even if he didn’t make the smartest choice, if he was telling the truth, you could understand why he made that choice.

“I just want you to know I’ve only ever wanted you. My heart belongs to you and even after I die, it’ll still belong to you. I honestly never even go to strip clubs, it’s Iwa’s birthday so I was invited to come. They literally begged me to come, but if it was anyone that wasn’t Iwa, I wouldn’t go. I’m not interested in looking at other women that aren’t you.” You were trying your hardest not to let his words effect you so much, but his honeyed words were making it difficult. You tried your best to steel your resolve and hear everything he had to say before deciding if you would forgive him or not.

“Right, and I’m supposed to believe that Mr. Playboy CEO? Don’t look so confused, Tooru. Do you honestly not know about your reputation, about how you’re known for hooking up with countless women?” You cocked an eyebrow at him. To Oikawa, you appeared downright composed and confident, he would have never guessed that it was all an act and that on the inside you were actually an emotional wreck as his words tore down your defenses. His sincerity and candor were palpable to you through his words and actions, making you inclined to believe him.

“No, I know that I don’t have the best reputation when it comes to my history with women.” That was an understatement, the both of you knew that. “But frankly, about 90% of those headlines are fake or were published on purpose for publicity. After we broke up, I tried so hard to get over you.” He paused, a lump forming in his throat as he thought back to the days of the lowest point in his life.

All the alcohol and money in the world didn’t make the slightest difference in helping him feel better after the breakup. When you left him, he was utterly devastated, and in his pain, he had no regard for his own wellbeing. It took a long time to get out of the hole he had dug himself into.

“Did I use women as a distraction? Yes. But do I regret it and feel like a scumbag for it? Absolutely. If I could go back, I would change so many fucking things, but I can’t, and I’m left here dealing with the consequences of my shitty actions. But honestly, after I slept with a few women, I stopped and never did again because none of them were you. I fucked them and, in my mind, I saw you. I’d call your name as I’d cum. I’d open my eyes and I was always met with the disappointing sight of someone that wasn’t you. Eventually, I felt like the shittiest person on earth and just stopped. I haven’t been with anyone since, I fucking swear to you.”

As Oikawa explained his actions to you, he got more and more emotional. His eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. “Please, you have to believe me. I’ll regret my actions for the rest of my life, you don’t even know the half of it. But p-please, at least know this, I’ll always love you and I’m sorry for everything.”

Tears fell down Tooru’s face, his expression turning defeated. “I’m so, so sorry, y/n. I know I don’t deserve it, but here I am still hoping you might forgive me.” He laughed humorlessly through the tears, before breaking down even further. “No. I don’t have the right. J-just ignore me. I’m sorry to even bother you tonight, you probably n-never wanted to see me again. I’ll go. Just forget about me, you’re better off w-without me-” His voice broke as he was overcome with emotion. His sobs echoed slightly in the parking lot, music from inside the club faintly resonating into the night was the only other noise.

You cried alongside him. You wanted to believe him, his declarations broke through the shield wrapped around you heart, you only hoped you weren’t making a mistake in doing so. Pulling him into your arms, you hugged him against your chest, the two of savored each other’s warmth. You don’t know who made the first move, the next few seconds were a blur, but one second the two of you were hugging, and the next you desperately kissed one another. Your lips devouring each other’s with an intensity that took both of your breaths away.

Oikawa picked you up by the waist, giving you a moment to wind your legs around his waist and arms around his neck, twisting one hand into his hair near the base of his neck. He moved his hands to support you, one hand securing your thigh while the other wrapped around the expanse of your waist. Continuing to kiss you, his tongue explored your mouth, brushing up again your own tongue as he tasted you. His own taste was intoxicating to you, leaving you swirling with desire.

“You taste so fucking good, baby. Fuck, I want more.” He moaned at you. His desire evident as it prodded at your center from below. His cock growing bigger as you unknowingly kept grinding against him, you only realized that you were when you felt his cock harden. “I need you, baby.”

“Fuck, Tooru, I need you too. Please fuck me.” Consequences be damned, all you could think about was fucking Oikawa until the both of you were a mess from the pleasure. “Wait–” A different desire popped into your head. “Let me suck your cock, Tooru.” You pulled him into the backseat of your car, thankful that you had such a spacious car. Pushing him to sit, you dropped your knees in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt.

“Fuck, yes. I want your hot, little mouth wrapped around my cock. You’re so fucking sexy looking at me from below on your knees like that, baby.” You licked the head of his cock, teasing the tip with your tongue as you grabbed his length with your hand. He threw his head back in pleasure from the feeling your touch invoked in him.

You teased him, only giving his cock kitten licks as you slowly stroked his cock, the pace torturous for him. “I need more. F-fuck. Stroke me faster, p-please. I’m begging you. I need you take my cock into that glorious mouth of yours, baby. Please, I n-need it.” He whined as he begged for your touch. You obliged, taking his cock into your mouth as far you could go, before pulling back and paying special attention to the head of his cock. Repeating your actions as he moaned your name over and over again. You loved hearing him moan for you, it made you want to suck his cock harder until he was shouting your name.

“Yes, just like that. Fuck, it feels so good. Suck me harder, please. Yeah, keep going. Fuck, t-thank you for making me feel so good, baby.” You hummed around him, letting him feel the vibrations of your voice, before swallowing around his cock. His hips jerked forward from the intense sensation, the pleasure you were bringing him was making him lose his mind.

You continued to bob your head, back and forth on his cock, stroking the remaining length that couldn’t fit in your mouth with your hand. Under your ministrations, his orgasm approached. Throwing his head back, Tooru yelled out your name as he came in your mouth. You didn’t waste a single drop of his cum, swallowing it all, and releasing his cock from your mouth before showing him your empty mouth. “Thank you for the meal, Tooru.” You panted, smirking slightly at him.

“Fuck.” He exhaled, trying to catch his breath after the powerful orgasm you had just given him.

You took a seat next to him, leaning on his shoulder until the both of you had calmed down slightly. Oikawa shifted around you until he was crouching in front of you, caging you in with his arms on either side of your body. “You made me cum so hard, little cutie.” Hearing him use his nickname for you again caused you to feel butterflies in your stomach, you had really missed hearing him say that. “Now, I really need to return the favor and fuck that pussy of yours until you’re screaming my name, but I don’t want the first time I fuck you in a long time to be in a car, babygirl, so how about we go back to my place?” He proposed his plan but gave you the option to say no if you wanted, he never wanted to pressure you into saying yes.

“Yes, Tooru, I need you to fuck me. Your place is fine, I don’t care, I just need your cock inside of me as soon as possible.”

“Your wish is my command, baby. You must be tired from work, let me drive us.” You consented to his suggestion, handing him your car keys. He wrapped his hand around yours, completely engulfing your hand with his large hand and long fingers, pausing for a second longer than necessary, teasing you with his touch, before grabbing the keys out of your hand. “Let’s go.”

Oikawa drove to your apartment, holding onto your hand as you gave him the directions. He stroked his thumb over the back of your hand, not wanting to let you go after he had just gotten you back in his life. He still wasn’t fully convinced that this wasn’t a dream, so he didn’t want to let you go, the feeling of your skin on his affirmed to him that you were real and not a figment of his imagination.

Finally, you arrived at your apartment, rushing inside, too impatient to wait as you kissed each other in the elevator. Devouring your mouth, Tooru pressed you up against the wall, he held your hands above your head, leaving you at his mercy. Only freeing you once he heard the ding of the elevator signaling you had arrived on your floor.

You tore into your apartment, wasting no time as the both of you tore off each other’s clothes. Leaving traces of your clothes the whole way to the bedroom. Finally all that was left were your panties, Oikawa grew impatient once again as he ripped them off of you. “Sorry, little cutie, I’ll replace these.”

Skipping anymore foreplay, neither of you could wait any longer, needing his cock in you as soon as possible. “Wait, do we need a condom? Because I don’t have one, I’m sorry, I completely forgot.” Tooru stopped and asked you, his face distressed at the thought of stopping.

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill. I need to feel your cock in me, every last inch, so don’t worry about the condom.” You also took regular STI tests as part of your job requirement, you let Tooru know this as well.

“Fuck yes, babygirl, and don’t worry I’m clean too. I took the test the last time I slept with someone and I always wore a condom. I’d only ever go raw in you, baby, your hole is special.” He wasted no more time, thrusting into you. You were so tight but so wet, so despite the tightness, he slid right in. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby. Little cutie, your pussy is milking my cock so well already. F-fuck.”

He thrusted into you over and over again, building a rhythm. His fat cock stretched your hole deliciously, making you feel so full and stated. Every time his cock left your hole, your pussy ached with need to be filled again.

“Don’t cum until I say so, baby. If you do, I’ll make you regret it so fucking bad. This is an order, babygirl.” He smirked. Not a hint of mercy present in him as he hammered into you. His thrusts so powerful, every snap of his hips making you see stars as he pounded his words into you. He emphasized the next three words by thrusting into you so hard for every word with a pause between his words to pull out before slamming back into you. “Don’t…you…dare…disobey me. Trust me you won’t enjoy the punishment, like I said I can and will punish you if you can’t listen.”

“Tooru, please let me cum, please. _I need it_. I need it so fucking bad, you have no idea. I’m so close. So fucking close. _Oh god,_ _I can’t_ –” You were on the verge of losing your mind. Your sanity stood at the edge of a precipice, every second bringing you closer and closer to falling. He began to rub your clit with the perfect amount of pressure as he continued to thrust into you.

“Beg some more. You’re so fucking cute. I fucking love it when you beg for me, little cutie.” He taunted you, denying you of the pleasure and release you needed. His words so confident and teasing, only betrayed somewhat by the slight strain in his voice as he spoke. The pleasure he felt fought to overwhelm his mind in his pursuit to drive you crazy with pleasure.

“Fuck, I can’t- You don’t understand. I’m gonna go crazy, I swear. Can I cum now? Please tell me I can. I’ll cum so fucking hard, _I can feel it_.” The stimulation of your hole and clit was too much for you to handle, you were so close to disobeying his words and cumming without permission. Still, you tried your hardest to hold back until he said so, wanting to please him by listening.

“Cum for me, babygirl. Let go and fall apart on my cock like a good girl.” Tooru finally allowed you to cum. You couldn’t think as the pleasure washed over you like a tidal wave, crashing hard into you, you lost all sense of your surroundings. The only thing you registered was the feeling of pleasure as you came long and hard on Oikawa’s cock.

He continued to pound into you as you came around him, chasing his release, but the sensation of his cock fucking your sensitive pussy had you shaking. The combination of pain and pleasure making your head swim. You were so sensitive you could already feel another orgasm approaching, every thrust of his cock in your twitching, wet pussy hitting your g-spot. The pleasure once again overwhelmed you.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum in that tight pussy and fill you up with so much of my cum that it’ll drip out of your pussy and make a mess all over your pretty thighs. Fuck, I’m cumming.” He pumped his cock into you as he painted your pussy with ropes of his hot cum, triggering your orgasm. The two of you moaning each other’s name as you came together. The pleasure was so intense, making you feel like you were floating.

Tooru collapsed on the bed next to you, the both of you needing a few seconds to catch your breath after such intense orgasms. Taking the time to bask in the bliss, your head was still hazy from cumming again so soon after your first orgasm. 

Finally after he had mostly calmed down from the high, Oikawa turned to you, looking you in the eye as he seriously and earnestly said. “I want you to forget what I said earlier, I never want to let you go. I can’t lose you again. I’ll do anything it takes to keep you by my side. I’ll make it up to you for all my mistakes and I swear I’ll never hurt you again. I love you so much, baby. Please tell me you’ll give me another chance.”

“I love you too, Tooru. I can’t lose you either, you’re my world. Don’t make me regret this, but yes, I’ll give you a second chance. I forgive you.” You loved him so much and you felt the sincerity in his words, so you decided to believe him and give him one last chance. Resting your head on his chest, you grew sleepy. Unable to fight it any longer, the bliss of Tooru finally being back in your arms combined with your fatigue made you fall asleep.

He wrapped you up in his arms, staring down at you lovingly, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have you in his life again. Holding you close, he was finally at peace as he drifted off to sleep too. The last thought on his mind was of him hoping that he’d eventually be able to take out the little square box he had been holding onto for all these years and one day have the honor of calling you his wife. A small, serene smile appearing on his face as he finally joined you in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of the fic! Comments and kudos are really appreciated! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
